RECUÉRDAME SIEMPRE
by MaRiNeTa MaLFoY
Summary: Él nunca se imaginó lo que iba a pasar:un asqueroso castigo se convirtió en lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida,ella no le pertenecía,no tenían nada en común,pero todo cambiará para siempre. Basada en "Un Paseo Para Recordar". Entrad, please!
1. Default Chapter

**Título: **"RECUÉRDAME SIEMPRE"

**Capítulo: **Número 1

_¡Hola! Regreso con una nueva historia… Quizá os suene el tema¡pero necesitaba escribirla! Pues nada, muchas gracias a mis nenas por ayudarme a descubrir mi peli favorita y nada, espero que os guste… No creo que sea muy larga, pero, repito, el corazón me pedía escribirla. -GRACIAS-_

Se escuchó el freno en seco de las ruedas de un coche, seguido de otros dos. Los automóviles fueron aparcados frente a la puerta del Instituto Hogwarts y tres chicos y dos chicas se apearon de ellos. En cabeza iba Draco Malfoy, el chico más popular de todo el campus. Era un chico por el que todas las alumnas bebían los vientos. Alto, de espalda ancha y fornida, cabellos rubios platino que caían sobre su perfecta frente color rosa pálido, al igual que todas las facciones de su cara increíblemente situadas. Tras él, sus amigos Erwin, un chico de color bastante salido, pero muy buena persona, George y su novia Betty, que ya podían discutir como comerse a besos, y Caroline, ex novia de Draco y la cual estaba intentando por todos los medios volver a seducirlo, ya que nunca había dejado de estar enamorada de él. El grupo de amigos saltó la verja que, supuestamente, impedía el acceso indebido al recinto y sacaron unos botes de spray de colores. Era el final de la primavera y siempre acostumbraban a pintar las paredes de los edificios con insultos dirigidos a los profesores o alumnos menos apreciados entre sus compañeros. Hasta ese día, nunca antes habían sido pillados por nadie, a pesar de que todos sabían con seguridad quién se encargaba de dar una nueva imagen al instituto. Pero esa noche el asunto se les fue de las manos. Entre graffiti y graffiti uno de ellos rompió un ventanal del edificio principal y saltó la alarma de seguridad.

¿Pero qué habéis hecho, joder? – gritó Draco a todos los demás compañeros, que se miraban deseando salir de allí antes de que llegara la policía.

¡Ha sido un accidente! – le contestó Erwin, aunque el no había sido el culpable del desperfecto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los compañeros de Draco habían saltado la valla sin dificultad. Pero él no corrió la misma dicha: cuando iba a saltar, se le descolgó del cuello una cadena de plata, regalo de su padre ya fallecido. Las sirenas de los coches se escuchaban ya muy cercanas y, para cuando se metió en el coche con su cadena recuperada, los agentes ya le tenían acorralado. Draco realizó una rápida maniobra y esquivó un par de ellos, pero al recuperar de nuevo la velocidad, chocó contra un gran árbol. Los policías le detuvieron y, acto seguido, fue entregado en la comisaría del pueblo.

* * *

-Buenos días mamá – saludó Draco con un beso a su madre al salir de su habitación. Llevaba unas muletas, dado que se había ocasionado un esguince, y un parque en la frente, que le obstruía la salida de sangre de la brecha que se había hecho.

No demasiado buenos… - respondió la madre. – Me han llamado del instituto: tendrás hoy una reunión con el cabeza de estudios para que te pongan un castigo acorde con tus desperfectos.

Pero mam�, ya te he dicho que no fui yo sólo…

¡Aunque me lo repitieses cien veces, Draco! Te cogieron a ti y a ti serán al que castiguen. Ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para saber hasta qué punto puedes llegar… Diecisiete años ya es una edad lo bastante madura cómo para ponerse un punto en el que acabe todo.

Aunque pareciese que la madre de Draco, la señora Malfoy, estuviese echándole la charla, no era así. Ella sabía que todos los amigos de su hijo estaban metidos en el ajo, pero él había tardado más en salir y la culpa se la llevaba él. Para la próxima vez, ya tenía aprendida la lección.

* * *

Al llegar al primer piso del edificio principal, sabía a pies puntillas hacia qué sala debía dirigirse. Había visitado en innumerables ocasiones ese despacho, pero el castigo que se llevaría hoy consigo, no sería ni el doble de pesado que todos los otros juntos.

Llamó a la puerta y el profesor McKenly le ordenó que pasara.

Señor Malfoy, esta vez ya ha ido hasta más allá de lo permisible. – Draco miraba la agenda del señor, sin atreverse a observarlo directamente a los ojos. – No sólo ha entrado a hurtadillas en el instituto, ni ha escrito cuatro palabras malsonantes en su pared¡si no que ha destruido parte del edificio¡Esto ya es el colmo! – el acusado continuaba en su semi ensimismamiento – El consejo, el señor Granger, el alcalde de nuestra localidad, y yo hemos decidido que pague los desperfectos con horas de servicios al instituto, como ofreciendo clases particulares a niños retrasados, limpiando las aulas que se utilicen como ludoteca y participando en el musical primaveral con el grupo del instituto. Y ahora, váyase de mi vista antes de que se me ocurran más castigos que ponerle.

Draco hizo lo que el profesor McKenly le ordenó y, refunfuñado palabras incomprensibles, bajó las escaleras que conducían hasta la planta baja y fue a la parcela de jardín que estaba "exclusivamente" reservada para su grupito y él. A quien desobedeciera esta normal principal, le esperaban largos meses de humillaciones ante todos los demás y es que, en Hogwarts, Draco mandaba. Aunque resultase detestable, toda la gente quería ir junto a él y las chicas ya hasta se estiraban del pelo para conseguirlo; esto le tenía ya un poco harto.

Explicó a sus amigos todo lo que debía realizar durante lo que quedaba de curso, pero ya no tuvieron que preocuparse más por los problemas del rubio, había un modo mucho mejor para olvidar: meterse con los "menos populares".

La preferida por todos pasó por delante de ellos, cargada de cajas. Era una chica bastante apartada de los demás y sumida en sus mayores intereses: la astronomía, la religión y la ayuda a los demás.

Bonita camiseta, Hermione. – dijo sarcástica Caroline. Y es que la chica castaña siempre o casi siempre llevaba la misma.

Gracias. – respondió ella ingenua y continuó con su camino.

Todo el grupo rió con fuerzas y ganas. Acostumbraban a cachondearse de las personas menos agraciadas o más tímidas. Pero, lo más triste de todo era que esas personas creían de verdad lo que el grupo de Malfoy estaba diciendo y se sentían mucho más a gusto. No es fea, es sólo que ni habla ni se deja ver pensó Draco al mismo tiempo que se reía con fuerzas.

* * *

Draco tuvo que acudir a su castigo. El primero era dar repaso a los niños que iban más retrasados en las asignaturas. A Draco le tocó un chico llamado Pete. Era bajito, mulato y regordete. Después de que el rubio estuviese durante dos horas intentando enseñarle los tres tipos de triángulos sin ninguna mejora, se acabó la primera hora de penitencia.

En el autobús que les llevaba desde la escuela de Pete hasta Hogwarts, Draco se sentó solo en un compartimiento y se colocó su mp3 en los oídos. Hermione Granger, que durante la hora de ayuda había estado observándolo, se acercó a él y le saludó. Malfoy no hizo amago de ir a entablar una conversación con ella, pero la castaña insistió y le sacó los auriculares de las cavidades.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el rubio con desprecio.

He estado observándote, he visto cómo le has dado la clase a Pete. Él tiene poca memoria y así no le servirás de ayuda, te lo digo por propia experiencia.

¿Es esta tu forma de entrarme? Es para que la practiques mejor. – se colocó de nuevo el auricular y miró por la ventanilla al paisaje veraniego.

No te estoy entrando, sólo quería intentar ayudarte con el chico. – se disculpó Hermione.

Además, tú no me conoces nada como para poder ayudarme. – insistió él.

Ni tú a mí. – añadió Hermione a la conversación.

¿Cómo que no? Te llamas Hermione Granger, vamos juntos en clase desde primero, no hablas demasiado con la gente, te encanta la astronomía, estar en el cuerpo de paz y leer la Biblia. – la castaña miró sus rodillas y vio su Biblia de piel negra sobre ellas. – Eres hija del alcalde Granger y siempre llevas la misma camiseta. ¿Qué te parece? – terminó el chico.

Bastante… predecible. – sugirió ella, cruzando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y sujetando el libro sagrado junto a su pecho.

Entonces¿no te importa lo que digan de ti los demás?

En absoluto. – y dio por zanjada la conversación. Se alzó de su asiento y se volvió a posar en el que se encontraba anteriormente.

* * *

Draco sólo tenía que asistir a sus castigos una vez por semana y, para cuando tuvo que asistir de nuevo, le tocaba musical.

Había pocas cosas que odiara más en este mundo que el teatro, las luces, el maquillaje de los actores y sus vestimentas. Pero él solito había conseguido ganárselo. Entro como una tortuga al aula y todos estaban ya sentados en círculo repartiendo los papeles para el famoso musical "Grease", aunque, al parecer, no hacía falta cantar todos los temas. Al verlo entrar, la profesora encargada de organizarlo todo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

¡Señor Malfoy¡Más vale tarde que nunca! – todo el aula se giró también sorprendido. Era Draco, el mismísimo Malfoy en clase de teatro.

Sí… eso dicen. – añadió él y tomó un asiento bastante apartado.

Pues bien… ¡seguro que estaréis muy nerviosos! ¡No sabe usted cuánto!>> pensó Draco para sus adentros. – El papel de Sandy será para la señorita… ¡Stephannie Johns!– todos sus compañeros la aplaudieron – El papel de JOHN será para Draco Malfoy…

Perdone, profesora, pero es que yo no estoy aquí para actuar ni nada, es solamente un castigo pasajero y…

… y nada – cortó la profesora – si yo le digo que usted será Danny Zuko, así será. Bueno y el papel de la amiga de Sandy, Rizzo, es para ¡Hermione Granger!- también fue muy aplaudida.

Y antes de que Draco pudiera reprochar, ya tenía el libreto en la mano. Siempre se había visto identificado con John Travolta en esta película, pero no era para tanto.

Draco tenía una elíptica gracia para actuar y, a parte, no le ponía ganas. Iba arrastrando poco a poco las palabras mientras que Stephannie hablaba de verdad, casi sin actuar. Las canciones eran muy buenas, todas las chicas lo hacían perfectamente; pero cuando llegaba el turno de Draco, los demás actores debían taparse los oídos. Era suficiente para ser el primer día de musical.

Sinceramente, Hermione era la que mejor cantaba de todos. Tenía una voz fina y delicada, una voz que muchas cantantes profesionales ya quisieran tener. No era ni alta ni baja, ni delgada ni gruesa, ni guapa ni fea… era una chica que no sobresalía sobre las demás. Tenía el pelo castaño algo enmarañado, una cara algo paliducha siempre y con unas poquitas ojeras. Era la hija del alcalde de la localidad, pero en pueblo tan pequeño como Dongola en Louisa, el alcalde era un trabajador más que se interesaba por el bienestar de su pueblo y que nunca, o casi nunca, recibía alguna comisión.

La chica salió del aula y se dirigió hacia su coche. Cuando arrancó, vio a Draco que estaba mirándola desde fuera. Le hizo un gesto como para que entrase.

¿Te llevo a algún lado? – Preguntó ella, mirando una de sus muletas.

Vale, gracias. Es que me han dejado un poco plantado.

Hermione era una chica generosa y educada, por ese motivo no le costaba nada dejarle subir. Encendió la radio y localizó su emisora preferida. Al escuchar los primeros acordes de la canción, el rubio plantino que tenía sentado al lado cambió y puso la suya favorita; la misma acción se repitió varias veces hasta que la chica se dio por vencida.

¡Está bien, tú ganas! – Draco sonrió. – 24…

¿24¿Y eso qué significa?- preguntó el chico bastante perdido.

Pues… verás, tengo una lista con todos mis objetivos por cumplir. Y el objetivo 24 es escuchar una canción junto a alguien con quien no me llevo bien.

Vaya… y¿qué mas objetivos tienes? – volvió a preguntar él.

A ver. Me gustaría estar en dos lugares a la vez, hacerme un tatuaje, hacer algún descubrimiento científico que sea útil en un futuro… no sé, hay muchos.

Y¿puedes decirme cuál es el primer objetivo de tu lista? – insistió él muy interesado.

Podría, pero después debería matarte y no creo que tengas ganas. – Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.

Sí, va a ser mejor que no me lo digas. Y hemos llegado, es esa casa. Muchas gracias por traerme.

¡No hay de qué! – respondió ella, de nuevo, con su amplia y blanca sonrisa en la cara.

Oye, por cierto¿me podrías ayudar con lo del musical de Grease? Es que me ha tocado Travolta y… buuf, estoy súper perdido. – preguntó Draco antes de bajar del coche de Hermione.

Sí, a mi no me importaría. Pero, una cosa, no te enamores de mí¿vale?

Draco se rió por dentro, para no hacerle un feo tan grande.

No, no, tranquila, seguro que no me pasa. Pues¿te viene bien mañana a las seis?

De acuerdo, mañana a las seis en mi casa.

El rubio platino se apeó del coche, se despidió de ella por la ventanilla con un simpático gesto con la mano y entró en su casa. Subió directamente a su cuarto, después de saludar a su madre, y buscó a Hermione en su anuario. La miró detenidamente y la vio tremendamente bella. En todos los pies de foto de cada alumno había unos cortos comentarios. Los suyos le sorprendieron enormemente. Preguntaban: "¿Qué es lo que esperas?" Y ella respondía: "Un milagro".

* * *

_HOLA DE NUEVO! Espero que os haya gustado un poquito al menos y que me dejéis vuestra opinión en un review! _

_Gracias por entrar en el fic y hasta pronto!_

_Mi e-mail: rina(barrabaja)loka16(arroba)hotmail . com _

_Besos, MaRiNeTa MaLFoY_


	2. Bajo la luz de las estrellas

**TÍTULO: RECUÉRDAME SIEMPRE**

**CAPÍTULO: 2º, BAJO LA LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS

* * *

_HOLA A TODOS! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUETSROS REVIEWS!NO PUEDO CONTESTARLOS PORK NO TENGO TIEMPO AHORA MISMO!PERO EN EL PRXIMO CAP OS RESPONDERE A ESTOS Y LOS KME DEJEIS AHOPRA ;) MUXAS GRACIAS!

* * *

-No veo nada bien eso de que Malfoy venga a casa… ¡y menos que le ayudes con el musical! – dijo el señor Granger, mientras apartaba la cafetera del fuego._**

Pero Papá… ¿no se supone que debemos perdonar a la gente? Eso es lo que nos dicen siempre en la Iglesia…- le respondió Hermione, mientras le observaba desde la silla.

Sí, querida, pero no es de ti de quién desconfío… que se ande con cuidado ese Malfoy…

Sonó el timbre y Hermione, con la misma camiseta de siempre, corrió a abrir. Al otro lado de la puerta, en el porche, vio a Draco con una camiseta negra y unos sencillos vaqueros.

Hola – dijo él.

Hola- respondió la chica dentro de la casa.

Pasaron unos segundos y nadie había dicho nada, ni habían optado diferentes posiciones.

¿Pretendes que ensayemos aquí fuera?- preguntó Draco, que empezaba a desesperar.

¡Ah, no! Pasa, pasa… Voy arriba, que tengo allí el libreto. Siéntate o algo, como en tu casa.

Sí… como en mi casa. – cuchicheó el rubio mirando a su alrededor. Era una casa sobrecargada en decoración, con tapetes aquí y allí, cuadros, fotos y figuritas de porcelana. Sobre la mesita de la sala había un busto de Jesús agonizando. De repente, alguien puso la mano sobre su hombro. - ¡Jesús! – dijo Draco, y vio que era el señor Granger.

Jesús no, Joseph Granger. Me extraña que estés en el grupo de teatro… nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Malfoy. – y es que el señor Granger y Draco ya se conocían y, como estaba claro, al padre de la castaña no le caía demasiado bien el chico.

Sí… oiga, muchas gracias por permitirme ensayar con su hija. – dijo educado el rubio y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

No lo he permitido… - el poco filo que había tomado la conversación se cortó cual cuchillo afilado. – Bien, estaré en mi despacho, ahí al lado. – y el hombre entró en una pequeña habitación habitada para despacho.

La chica bajó en seguida, a penas habían pasado un par de minutos, pero la conversación de Draco con el señor Granger le había parecido eterna.

Y bien¿comenzamos?

Estuvieron toda la tarde practicando y a Draco le hacía bastante falta comer clara de huevo: su voz sonaba como una puerta faltante de aceite que chirriaba.

¿Lo haces adrede, Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione, que ya se estaba desesperando y tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

No… me sale natural. – respondió él y esbozó una sonrisa de chulo.

Bien… pues entonces creo que por hoy ya hay suficiente.

Pasaron los días. Hermione y Draco ensayaban algunas tardes en casa de la chica. Otras tardes el chico ensayaba con su amigo Erwin, que hacía una versión algo porno de Grease. Draco hacía de Danny Zuko y su amigo de Sandy.

Un día estaba ensayando en casa de los Malfoy y Erwin pasó a interpretar su particular musical.

Ey, muñeca, esto no es para siempre… - comenzaba a decir Draco en un fragmento de la obra.

Ya lo sé, Danny – y ponía voz de chica tiquismiquis – pero como no es para siempre, úntame en gomina… sí, Danny, sí… - y se tiraba por los suelos.

¡Va, Erwin¡Así no se puede uno aprender nada! Y sólo tengo tres semanas para aprendérmelo…

Pero Draco, tío, tú no te aprenderías este libreto ni en tres años…

Pero tendré que intentarlo¿no? – contestaba eje por eje Draco, mientras se sentaba en el banco de madera del porche de su casa.

Sí, llevas razón… además, el día de la actuación, yo estaré allí, en primera fila… con una bolsa de tomates maduros dispuestos a ser lanzados contra tu cara…

Y continuaban así toda la tarde, entre ensayando y no, hasta que se hacía de noche y Erwin volvía a su casa.

Draco ya casi no tenía tiempo para sus amigos. Una noche, cuando volvía de casa de su amigo de color, pasó por delante del cementerio. Entonces vio que Hermione entraba en él y se extrañó. Se bajó del coche y la siguió.

¡Eh, eh! – le gritó mientras iba tras ella. La chica se giró y reconoció la cara de Draco en la oscuridad. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo debería de preguntarte lo mismo… - respondió la chica castaña, mientras se adentraba más todavía en el cementerio.

¿Sueles venir sola por la noche al cementerio? Es… escalofriante…

No es escalofriante… ¿no me dirás ahora que te dan miedo un par de lápidas…? Y sí, vengo a veces.

No me da miedo, sólo digo que no es muy normal venir al cementerio… - la chica no quiso seguir escuchándole y continuó con su camino. - ¿A dónde vas, Hermione?

Ven y lo verás. – gritó ella ya a unos treinta metros de distancia. La chica se puso frente a los árboles que conducían al interior del bosque, dejó un objeto cilíndrico en el suelo y se puso a organizarlo todo.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Draco.

Esto, es mi telescopio.-dijo Hermione, mientras se erguía y suspiraba de cansancio por llevar el armatoste. – Lo construí yo misma a los 13 años… échale un vistazo.

Draco se inclinó y miró por el telescopio. Se veía Saturno en todo su esplendor.

Quiero hacer uno más potente para ver el cometa Yakutake. Pasará esta primavera por aquí y nadie sabe cuándo se volverá a ver. – explicó la chica, que miraba hacia el cielo repleto de estrellas. El cementerio era el lugar con menos luz de toda Dongola y, por lo tanto, dónde mejor se observaban las estrellas y los planetas.

Saturno… ¡qué interesante! Ya entiendo… - comentó el chico, mientras se despegaba del aparejo.

¿Qué entiendes? – preguntó la Hermione, que había notado un tono sarcástico en la voz del rubio.

Que te gusten estas cosas…

¿Estas cosas?- insistió la castaña, que ya no se sentía cómoda con Draco. – También tengo mis creencias; tengo Fe. ¿Tú no?

No, para nada. Hay demasiadas cosas horribles en el Mundo como para tener un poco de Fe. La poca que tenía, se murió hace bastante tiempo… - confesó Draco, cruzando los brazos y mirando fijamente a Hermione a los ojos.

Sin sufrimiento en el Mundo, luego no habría compasión… - reiteraba ella en su argumento; no sería Malfoy quién le hiciera cambiar de ideología.

Eso, Hermione, díselo a los que sufren. – concluyó tajante el rubio y volvió a mirar por el telescopio. – Muy bonito, pero me tengo que ir. Hasta mañana.

Y, antes de que Hermione pudiese despedirle, el descapotable azul de Draco, una de las cosas que más cuidaba en este mundo, ya había arrancado y se dirigía hacia su casa. Había sido una conversación extraña, pero interesante.

Al subir a su habitación, después de haber cenado en la cocina con su madre, cogió de nuevo el libreto del musical. Era algo soso, la verdad, cantar y decir cuatro paridas. En Grease, según recordaba él, había besos y fiesta… Pero esta obra era una versión "light"; y es que, las personas que normalmente actuaban en este tipo de eventos eran los mismos que cantaban en el coro de la Iglesia, ayudaban a los niños a cruzar la calle y organizaban viajes para los Boy Scout y sus padres no estaban muy de acuerdo con que sus hijos se besaran con cualquiera por una obra de teatro. (N/A: no es que yo tenga nada en contra¿eh?) Simplemente, tenían que aparentar pasárselo muy bien, ser chicos malos y chicas frescas… pero sólo aparentarlo.

Cayó rendido sobre su cama y, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba en pie, vestido y arrancando su coche. Nunca llegaba tarde al instituto, Draco era muy puntual. Se reunía con sus amigos en su taquilla y, como todas las mañanas empezaron de cachondeo.

Eh, Draco ¿dónde te metes? No se te ve el pelo… - le dijo George cuando le chocó la mano para saludarse.

Por ahí… estoy muy liado con el castigo que me ha puesto el cabrón de McKenly… - respondió él, chulo como siempre.

Pero… - comenzó Erwin; todos sabían, por la forma que lo había dicho, que le continuaría un barbaridad – seguro que la semana que viene le vemos durante un buen rato… "Oh, Sandy… _tell me more, tell me more…"_ – todos comenzaron a reír.

Mirad quién viene por ahí... – dijo Betty. Todos se giraron. – La Virgen María…

Hermione se acercaba hacia el grupo. Llevaba unos libros y su Biblia, como siempre.

Hola Draco¿nos vemos esta tarde? – preguntó ella, sonriente y tranquila. Todo el grupo del rubio empezó a reírse, intentando aguantar las carcajadas…

Quizá… en tus sueños. – respondió él y sus amigos se rieron ya sin cohibiciones.

Hermione caminó, patidifusa y triste, por lo que quedaba de pasillo. Draco también rió, pero no sinceramente. Siempre se hacía el chulo, aunque esta vez no había saboreado ese placer como de costumbre.

* * *

Hola! Pues aquí esta el segundo cap! Espero k os haya gustado... de momento no esta muy interesante pero no kiero ir demasiado rapido.. ya vereis depsues lo k pasa! porfa, dejadme algun rview, eh? -GRACIAAAS!-

Marineta Malfoy


	3. Cambios inesperados

**RECUÉRDAME SIEMPRE**

**Capítulo número 3:** Cambios inesperados

_**Hola! Sorry por tardar… espero que os esté gustando mi historia… aunque no he recibido todavía demasiados reviews :- ( no puedo responder ahora a vuestros comentarios, pero que sepáis que me encanta leerlos y que me alegran el día! Muchas gracias a todos y besitos!

* * *

**_

El día en el instituto pasó lento y aburrido, más o menos como un día normal. A las seis en punto Draco llamó al timbre de los Granger. En la casa nadie le esperaba y cada uno estaba trabajando en sus cosas. Hermione abrió la puerta y, antes de que Draco pudiese decir cualquier cosa, se la cerró en las narices de golpe.

Hermione, vamos, ábreme, por favor… - le dijo Draco, hablando con ella a través de la puerta de madera blindada.

La chica abrió la puerta y casi embistió al chico, que se apartó rápidamente.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó ella, fría y con una voz severa.

No estás de buen humor… - comentó Draco, intentando suavizar el asunto.

¡No se te escapa una! – respondió ella, irónica.

Esperaba que volviésemos a ensayar por las tardes… como siempre. – dijo el rubio, mientras la castaña cruzaba los brazos y soltaba un suspiro de aburrimiento.

¡Claro! Pero¿sin que ningún amigo de esos tuyos se entere, verdad? – volvió a interrogar Hermione, que comenzaba a desesperarse.

¡Sí! Pensé que, así, la gente pensaría que había sido por méritos propios y que había tenido progresos… Creo que Travolta se lo merece…

Y que fuéramos amigos en secreto¿no? – siguió ella, al borde de la risa frustrada.

¡Exacto, exacto¡Hermione, me has leído el pensamiento! – exclamó Draco, como si estuviese hablándolo a una niña de tres años, a la que hay que explicarle las cosas con dibujitos.

¡Genial! Quizá leas tú el mío… - y se quedó callada, cruzó los brazos y se puso seria. Draco no sabía qué decir y Hermione se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a entrar en la casa. Se quedó entre la puerta y el porche.

Hermione, entiéndeme, tú y yo somos muy distintos, no podemos ser amigos…

Creí haber visto algo en ti, algo bueno… - le contestó la chica, bastante triste y decepcionada.

Pero no puede ser… es imposible. Tú eres tú y yo soy yo… somos incompatibles. – continuó él.

Entonces¿qué¿Sólo vas al instituto porque eres popular y te debes a tus fans?

Bastante predecible… nada que no haya escuchado antes. – y sonrió. Normalmente cuando Draco sonreía, las chicas caían rendidas a sus pies. Pero Hermione era dura de roer.

Me has decepcionado, Malfoy. Vete, yo no quiero gente como tú a mi lado. – y la chica cerró la puerta definitivamente.

Draco Malfoy tuvo que volver a su casa, ahora ya nadie podía ayudarle y lo había conseguido por sus propios méritos.

Al día siguiente en el instituto, se cruzaron por el pasillo. Ninguno de los dos saludó al otro: la una por rabia y el otro por vergüenza. Pero sí se giraron. Al pasar uno por el lado de otro, Draco se giró para mirarla, pero ella seguía inquebrantable por su camino, por ello siguió con el suyo; cuando él ya había mirado, fue Hermione quién se volteó, que obtuvo la misma vista.

Los días pasaban y Draco estudiaba su guión todas las noches. Poco a poco se iba aprendiendo la letra de las canciones y su diálogo. La profesora de teatro también había tenido mala leche para darle el papel principal a él… a la persona que menos gracia tenía para actuar. Cuando llegaba alguna canción, todos los gallos que cabían en su garganta salían a la vez. A él mismo le daba apuro escucharse y a su madre, que dormía en la habitación de al lado, también. Pero él continuaba, incansable, con su trabajo.

Llegó el sábado y Draco tuvo que acudir a clase de repaso para los niños del colegio. Era una situación incómoda, ya que en la mesa de detrás de la suya, se sentaba Hermione con la niña a la que ella le daba clase.

A ver, Pete. ¿Qué triángulo es éste? – y señaló un triángulo equilátero del libro.

¡Y yo qué sé! – respondió el chico, dando vueltas su balón de baloncesto sobre la mesa.

Bueno¿pero qué opinas? – insistió Draco, volviendo a dibujar el triángulo para que el chico lo viese más claro.

¡Pues opino que esto es una chorrada! – exclamó el gordito.

Draco se levantó de su silla y le dijo Ya somos dos >>. Miró por la ventana y vio una canasta de baloncesto en el exterior.

Vamos, Pete, mueve el culo y sígueme.

¿Dónde me llevas, Malfoy? – le preguntó el chico, que seguía a Draco a su velocidad.

Llegaron a la canasta y Draco le dio unas instrucciones.

Venga, tú ponte ahí… sí, a esa distancia. Bien y si yo ahora me pongo aquí¿qué triángulo formaríamos? – se pusieron de un modo en el que el triángulo, con los vértices "Draco, Pete y canasta", tuviese los tres lados iguales.

Pues… un triángulo equilátero. – respondió Pete.

¿Seguro? – le hizo dudar el rubio, poniendo una ceja fruncida.

Sí, sí… seguro.

Bien, y si ahora damos dos pasos hacia delante¿formaríamos el mismo ángulo?

¡Claro! – exclamó Pete, que ya había entendido todo.

¡Bien! Basta por hoy… juguemos.

Los dos chicos empezaron a jugar un partidillo de básquet y Hermione, les miraba por la ventana.

* * *

Llegó el viernes por la noche, el día de la actuación. Draco había trabajado mucho, más que nunca antes en su vida, pero tenía la sensación de que algo no iba bien. Estaba convencido de que lo iba a hacer fatal… y todo el pueblo estaba allí. No, no haría el ridículo delante de tres padres y los abuelos, sino delante de todo el instituto, los padres de los alumnos, la gente del pueblo y las personas forasteras que habían acudido a ver el musical.

Estaban entre bambalinas, unos en calzoncillos, otros en maquillaje y los más tardones aún estaban por llegar. Draco miraba y volvía a mirar los pantalones de cuero negro y se preguntaba cómo metería las piernas; necesitaría crema o cera para hacerlo.

La profesora de teatro iba repartiendo el vestuario a cada actor. A "Las chicas de Rosa" les repartía ropa ajustada y chaqueta de cuero rosa, a los chicos amigos de Danny, les daba un litro de laca y gomina y pantalones de cuero y chaquetas del mismo material.

Al llegar a Hermione, le dio una bolsa con faldas largas y sueltas, chaquetas de punto, calcetines hasta las rodillas y, al final, unos pitillos de cuero negro, una chaqueta igual y una camiseta blanca ajustada.

Perdone, profesora, se ha equivocado, este es el vestuario de Stephannie no el mío. – le dijo Hermione, que estaba esperando su ropa de las Damas de Rosa.

No, Hermione, Stephannie no vendrá hoy, está afónica. Tú harás de Sandy.

* * *

**_Weeeeenas a todos! qué os ha parecido?mal, fatal, horrible..? plis, dejadme un review y me comentais qué os ha parecido, qué cambiariais... no sé, lo que os parezca! Muxos besitos y espero vuestros reviews, oko?_**

**_Mi e-mail:_**


End file.
